


On a Cloudy Day

by ami_ven



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: writerverse, Established Relationship, F/M, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 14:15:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5788315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What are you doing here?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	On a Cloudy Day

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt "sunshine"

Neville looked up when the Greenhouse door opened, but it wasn’t one of his students coming back with a question about the lesson.

“Luna!” he said, happily. “What are you doing here?”

She tugged off her cloak, revealing the bright yellow muggle sundress she was wearing underneath. “I wanted to see you,” Luna said, smiling back. She wandered over to his workbench, then hopped up to sit next to the space where he was working. “Your plants need sunshine to be happy, Neville, and I thought you might need some, too.”

“You thought right,” he said, laughing, and kissed her.

THE END


End file.
